


Love Me True

by IAmANonnieMouse



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy
Genre: Alex POV, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: He loves Danny more than anything he’s ever known. He loves the rhythm between them, their perfect synchronicity. He loves how Danny invades his space with easy familiarity, how he always burns the bacon in the morning and can’t seem to cook anything without making a mess. He would move mountains to make sure Danny never stops smiling. He would fight the world to keep Danny at his side.He loves Danny. Shouldn’t that be enough?
Relationships: 00QAD - Relationship, Danny Holt/Alex Turner, James Bond/Danny Holt/Q/Alex Turner, James Bond/Q
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	Love Me True

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't thought about London Spy or 00QAD in ages, but 007 fest is going on and I'm seeing all kinds of posts about these guys, and it got me thinking about them again. So thanks, 00QAD fandom, this is all your fault! :'D

Danny's declared it's another Doctor Who night, so they're all squished in together on the couch watching the Doctor do...Doctor Things. 

Danny is curled up on his right, tucked under his arm with that quiet contentment that has always fascinated Alex. Danny finds joy in the smallest gestures, and Alex loves him for it.

On his left, Q and Bond have shifted from covert snuggling to less-covert snogging. Alex watches them in the low light from the television and wonders why everyone else seems to feel that all-encompassing passion the books, movies, and society tell him about.

It's never been like that for him. It's never felt incredible or life-changing, like something that he can't live without. He enjoys it, because Danny does, and he likes the closeness of it. But if he had to rank it against evening cuddles and morning kisses and mathematical models, well. 

He looks at Q and Bond again, studies them wrapped so tightly around each other. He loves Danny more than anything he’s ever known. He loves the rhythm between them, their perfect synchronicity. He loves how Danny invades his space with easy familiarity, how he always burns the bacon in the morning and can’t seem to cook anything without making a mess. He would move mountains to make sure Danny never stops smiling. He would fight the world to keep Danny at his side.

He loves Danny. Shouldn’t that be enough?

Danny laughs at whatever’s happening on screen, then turns to look up at Alex. He smiles, that quiet smile that’s just for them, then glances across the couch and laughs. “Oh, look, dinner _and_ a show.”

“Bit slow on the uptake,” Bond comments. “Your voyeur boyfriend noticed us ages ago.”

Alex glances away quickly, and meets Danny’s laughing eyes. 

Q sighs. “Sorry, Alex. I’ve tried my best, but you know how agents can barely be house-trained.”

“I’ll show you house-trained,” Bond grumbles, and he stands, picking Q up off the couch. “I think this is where we call it a night, boys,” he calls. “If you want to keep watching, I’ll have to charge you for that.”

“Bond!” Q sputters, pushing his slipping glasses further up his nose. 

They’re gone a moment later. Alex acknowledges there are some perks to being a double-oh, namely fast exits.

Danny shuts off the TV and sprawls across Alex’s lap. “What were you thinking about?” he asks. 

It’s dark now, but Alex knows the shape of Danny’s body by heart. Even if he were blind, he could number every bone, trace every joint, mark every angle. He traces patterns on Danny’s stomach while he tries to speak. He knows what he wants to say. It’s just that, sometimes, the words get stuck in his chest.

“You can tell me anything,” Danny says. 

“I know,” Alex says. “I love you.”

Danny hums. “I love you more.”

That loosens some of that tightness that suffocates him. Allows a little bit to escape. “Is it alright? That I’m not like them?”

Danny doesn’t answer right away. The darkness has blanketed them in a quiet cocoon, filled with only their breaths.

“What do you mean, that you aren’t like them?” Danny finally asks. “I don’t understand.”

Alex moves up, runs his fingers along Danny’s throat. “I don’t…” The words stick again. “I don’t do what they do. What they did tonight.”

Danny reaches up and twines their fingers together, squeezing gently. “You don’t have to,” he says. “You never have to be like anyone else, Alex. Never.”

“I love you,” Alex says.

Danny kisses his fingers. “I know. I love you, too.”

“You love me more,” Alex says. “Is that because...you’re like that, and I’m not?”

Danny freezes. “Alex,” he whispers, voice rough. “You don’t really think that.”

“I love you,” he says again. “It should be enough.”

Danny sits up abruptly and straddles Alex’s lap. They’re pressed together now, chest to chest, nose to nose. Danny runs gentle hands through Alex’s hair, breaths trembling. “Alex,” he says quietly. “It _is_ enough.”

“I can’t be like them.”

“You don’t need to be.”

“I’m not—”

Danny kisses him. It’s soft and trembling and damp, and Alex realizes that Danny’s crying. His Danny. He pulls away, heart thundering. “What’s wrong?”

Danny shakes his head. “You are everything I want,” he says unsteadily. “I don’t want you to be anything or anyone else.”

Alex gently wipes the tears off Danny’s face. They’re both trembling now, trying to pull each other closer. 

“I love everything that makes you the way you are,” Danny whispers. “I love that you never mind when I burn the bacon. I love that you sort my clothes by color, even though I’m going to mess them up right away. I love your beautiful, brilliant brain, and I love that you make room for me inside of it.” 

He clutches Alex’s face in his hands and presses their foreheads together. “I never want you to change, Alex. I never have, and I never will.”

Alex rests his head against Danny’s shoulder and relearns how to breathe. Somehow, eventually, they make it off the couch and into bed. Danny wraps himself around Alex and kisses him so, so gently. So lovingly. He holds Alex close and whispers, “I’ll just keep telling you until you believe me.” 

And slowly, carefully, Alex feels that tightness in his chest start to ease. 

Danny loves him. And he loves Danny. And that’s enough.


End file.
